


Lance Does Magic

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance decides to impress his crush by doing something totally classy and mature: a magic trick.Oneshot/drabble





	Lance Does Magic

Keith was doing his own thing when all of a sudden Lance came up to him. "Hey Mullet. You wanna see a magic trick?" 

"Sure." Why not? What could happen? Famous last words though, right? 

"Okay. Give me your hand." 

Keith stuck out his hand with a shrug. Lance took it between both  of his own hands then. 

"...isn't this magical?" 

Gay. Keith rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but blush just the same. 


End file.
